The First Avenger: Civil War/Benutzer-Kritik
Ein Meisterwerk! Wenn man über Jahre hinweg etwas aufbaut dann bekommt man manchmal das Gefühl besser könne man jetzt nicht werden. Mit The First Avenger: Civil War platzt eine Bombe die schon seit dem Ersten aufeinadertreffen von Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.) und eben Captain America (Chris Evans) gezündet wurde. center|500px Es ist schwierig einen genauen Faden für diese Kritik zu finden ohne irgendwas vorweg zu geben. Dennoch knüpft Civil War quasi nahtlos an die Erreignisse aus The Return Of The First Avenger, Avengers: Age of Ultron und mehr oder weniger auch Ant-Man an. Im Mittelpunkt des Films stehen Iron Man, Captain America und dessen Bester Freund Bucky alias Winter Soldier (Sebastina Stan). Durch die Zerstörung des fiktiven Staates Sokovia setzt die Regierung, unter der Leitung von Everett Ross (Martin Freeman) und Hulk-Nemeis Thaddeus Ross (William Hurt) das sogenannte Sokvia-Abkommen in Kraft. Welches dazu führt das Superhelden Rechenschaft für dem UN Kongress ablegen müssen. Nun, um nicht weiter um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Iron Man ist dafür und Cap dagegen. Und so entbahnt sich ein Konflikt zwischen Zwei Lagern: Dem Team Captain America, mit Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, Falcon und Scarlet Witch. Auf der Gegenseite steht das Team um Iron Man mit Black Widow, Vision, War Machine und den Zwei neuzugängen Spider-Man und Black Panther entgegen. Gerade über die letzten beiden möchte ich nocheinmal gesondert reden. Denn während wir Spider-Man bereits mehrere male auf der Leinwand präsentiert bekamen, handelt es sich bei T'Challa um dessen Ersten Leinwand-Auftritt. Nun wenn man das alles zusammen nimmt kann ja eigentlich nur eine Katastrophe entstehen ? Meint man, ist aber nicht so. Ich freue mich voller Stolz sagen zu können das Jeder Held, jede einzelne Figur, in diesem Epos einen Grund für sein Handeln bekommt. Besonders Chadwick Bosemans Black Panther Darstellung hat mir hier gefallen. So ist dessen Motivation Clever in den Film geschrieben und auch durchaus Nachvollziehbar. Somit freut man sich bestimmt jetzt schon auf dessen Solofilm im Frühjahr 2018. Und auch Spideys kleiner aber Feiner Auftritt machte Lust auf mehr, ich würde aber nicht soweit gehen und sagen das es sich um die Beste Darsstellung von Spidey handelt. Tom Holland ist gut ja, aber Perfekt ? Aber gehen wir doch jetzt mal auf den Gegner des Films ein. Man konnte ja schon vor einigen Tagen wieder lesen das es sich um die übliche 0815 Nummer von Marvel handelt. Aber eh eh! Falsch gedacht. Zemo (Daniel Brühl) ist der mit Abstand Beste Marvel Schurke den ich im MCU gesehen habe. Er ist kein Malekith und auch kein verwegner Antiheld wie Loki. Er ist Böse ja, aber das Böse sein hat auch einen sehr sehr guten Grund. Dafür muss man sich nur noch mal Avengers: Age of Ultron anschauen. Allgemein wächst einem Zemo ans Herz und man kann sich, so seltsam das auch klingen mag, in ihn hineinversetzten und versteht was er will! Fazit: The First Avenger: Civil War ist ein mit Spannung geladener Actionfilm und ist Super inszeniert. Während im Winter Soldier noch die Shakey-Cam einen wichtigen Platz in der Inszenierung, so ist sie in diesem Film schon schnell verschwunden. Darstellerisch glänzen die Neueinsteiger am Meisten. Allerdings müssen sich Evans und Downey Jr. nicht vor ihnen verstecken. Ich sage sowas nicht oft, und vllt. gibt das ja einigen zu Denken, aber dieser Film ist ein Meisterwerk und ist für mich bis jetzt der BESTE Marvel-Film! Captain Schlabberhose (Diskussion) 14:27, 28. April. 2016 (UTC) Ein dritter Avengers Film? Besonders Marvel hat es schwer bei mir, da ich diese Superhelden was Marvel zu bieten hat, meist nichts anfangen kann. Ich mochte Iron Man nicht, genau so wenig Hulk, Thor und Captain America! Dann kamen die ausnahmen wie die zwei Avenger-Filme und Guardians of the Galaxy, die ich jeden empfehlen kann. Ich glaube das es nicht verwunderlich ist, das meine Vorfreude in Grenzen hielt, besonders da wir wieder die gleiche Regisseure und Drebuchautoren haben. thumb|center|400 px Aber wie viel von Captain America ist im Civil War enthalten, besonders da die Comics auch eher auf einen neuen Avenger-Abenteuer setzt. Ich kann sagen der eigentlicher Fokus liegt auf Captain America, aber ist eigentlich der neue Avenger-Film, der Batman v Superman, in den schatten stellen soll. Und Ja, der Film war cool und macht so einiges besser als Batman v Superman. So geht es mehr um die Charakteren als auf die totale Zerstörung. Iron Man bekommt eine tiefgründiger Charakterzug und man versteht endlich, wieso er so Ironisch bzw ein Mistkerl sein kann. Auch Falcon und der neue Charakter Black Panther sind Sympatisch. Aber es gibt auch einiges zu Meckern. Scarlett Witch hat steckt noch in der Charakterentwicklung, und man bekommt nicht viel mit wieso sie so handelt. Der neue Spider-Man ist zwar cool, aber im Film total unpassend. Genau wie Ant-Man, aber man sieht das er super zu die Anvangers passt. Fazit: Anthony Russo und Joe Russo können doch Filme machen, und freue schon auf die kommende Filme Infinity War, Part 1 und 2 Für mich der schlechteste MCU-Film nach Iron Man I Achtung, ich werde in dieser Kritik auf einige wichtige Elemente des Filmes eingehen! Mein größter Kritikpunkt am gesammten Film ist Daniel Brühl's Charakter, der ist einfach nicht interresant, nicht sonderlich gut gespielt, noch besonders einprägend. Dann verlangt der Film von einem mit dem Winter Soldier mitzufühlen und automatisch gegen den Bösen Iron Man zu sein, was man aber nicht wirklich kann, angesichts der Tatsache das der Winter Soldier in zuvielen Sequenzen beim Mord von Tony's Eltern zu sehen ist (Ja, ich weiß er wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen.), ein Kommentar wie ,,Ich erinnere mich an jeden einzelnen´´, bezogen darauf ob er sich noch an Howard und Maria Stark erinnern kann erleichtert die Sache nicht ganz. Noch ein Kritikpunkt sind seine zu schnellen Actionsequenzen, vor allem am Anfang (vorsicht: Augenkrebsgefahr!). Ausnahme bildet dabei (für mich das coolste am ganzen Film) der Kampf zwischen den Avengers. Besonders Ant-Man kann man sich bei diesem Film einprägen, der in hier mein Lieblingscharakter ist. Der Black Panther kann emotional auch nicht sonderlich mit seinem Rache-Gelaber punkten. Nun zu Spider-Man: Den fand ich persönlich inordnung, auch wenn er mit Andrew Garfield und Toy Maguire natürlich nicht mithalten kann. Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse, die Dialoge im Film waren devinitiv schlechter als die der Avengers-Reihe. Ant-Man und Spider-Man fühlen sich wie reingequetscht an, sind aber eigentlich ganz cool. Aber coole Kämpfe zwischen den Avengers muss man dem Film lassen. Fazit: eine Enttäschung, schade eigentlich. Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik